


-The Reason-

by JDJOSH9784



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Top Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDJOSH9784/pseuds/JDJOSH9784
Summary: Theo texts Stiles to say he's sorry. Parrish had just told Stiles Theo was living in his truck
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	-The Reason-

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the text seems like one big run-on sentence. I believe it's a Microsoft word thing. I use a Mac so Mac + Microsoft = bugs. This is only my 3rd fanfic writing.

The Reason

  
Stiles was at the Sheriff’s station talking to his dad and Deputy Parrish. They were talking about nothing in particular. They had been chatting for about 30 minutes or so.  
Sheriff: Well boys, I’m gonna get back to work, someone has to do something around here. Stiles, you should probably head on home, too.  
Stiles: Ok Dad, I will.  
Stiles and his dad share a hug and his dad pats him on the back.  
The sheriff retires into his office and begins going thru papers on his desk.  
Parrish: So, you’re kind of friends with Theo Reaken, right?  
Stiles: I wouldn’t say “Friends”, more like acquaintances, hell frenemies. Why??  
Parrish: Well the other night on patrol I found him sleeping in his truck. I didn’t say or do anything, but did you know he was homeless?  
Stiles: Oh, wow, No, I didn’t know that. I thought he was still staying in the house he moved into when he came back to Beacon Hills. Guess you lose everything when you go to hell, huh?  
Well, I’ve got to get going. I’ll talk to you later, Parrish, have a good night.  
Parrish: See you later, Stiles. And, Stiles, stay out of trouble!!  
Stiles: You know my mom called me Mischief, right??  
They both laugh and Stiles heads out the door to his jeep in the parking lot. He gets in and starts it up. Just as he’s about to head home, his phone goes off. New Text Message from Theo.  
Stiles: He really does have super hearing. Me and Parrish were just talking about him. Stiles unlocks his phone to read the message because why not?  
Message: Stiles are you home? I need to talk to you; we need to talk.  
Stiles sighs as he reads the message, he rubs his hand down his face.  
Stiles responds back. “I’m just now leaving the Sheriff’s station; I’ll be home in 10min”  
Theo instantly responds back, “I’ll meet you at your house”.  
Stiles doesn’t respond back. He just drives home wondering what on Earth Theo, Theo freaking Raeken wants to talk to him about. He’ll find out soon enough though. He just turned down his street and is approaching his house. There’s Theo parked in front. “let’s get this over” he thinks.  
He pulls in behind Theo and shuts off his Jeep and steps out. As Stiles steps out, Theo steps out of his truck.  
Theo: Hey, Stiles.  
Stiles: Theo. So, what is so important, what do you need to talk about?  
Theo: Well… Theo twitches and bounces his weight from one leg to the other, grabs the back of his neck and rubs it.  
Theo: Think we could talk inside? It’s cold out here, and I don’t want to do this in the street.  
Stiles: Fine, whatever.  
Stiles walks up to the house, Theo following him. Stiles fishes he keys out and unlocks the door. They enter the house. Without thinking Stiles just heads right for his room, Theo still behind him follows. Theo takes a seat on Stiles’ bed. Stiles had actually made his bed this morning, so it wasn’t a mess. Theo looks around Stiles’ room. Stiles puts his book bag down by his desk and sits in the chair. He rolls over toward the bed. He just stares at Theo.  
Stiles: So….  
Theo: huh? Hmmm??  
Stiles: Did you just come over to sit on my bed and look around my room?  
Theo: Oh, no. I came over to talk to you, to uh, look, I don’t know how to do this, I’m not good at this so just let me say it. All I ask is you hear me out, and please no smartass remarks, I know it’ll be hard, but please, just hold it in.  
Stiles: ok, I’ll do my best, now spill it!!  
Theo: Remember when we were friends back in the fourth grade? I want that again. I know, I know, I’ve done some horrible things. For that, I’m sorry, yes, I know those words get tossed around all the time. I want to prove it to you though that I am sorry. I don’t know what I’ll have to do, But I really truly am sorry. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I’m going to do all I can to prove it.  
Stiles: Theo—  
Theo: I’m not a perfect person, and I’m not blaming anyone but being ignored by my parents as a child, my sister who was mean to me, practically abused me, who I then was tricked into killing by the dread doctors, yeah, I’m fucked up. I went to hell for all the shit I did.  
Stiles: I knew your parents ignored you, that’s why you pretty much lived here on the weekends, you were either here or at Scotts. I didn’t know your sister abused you though.  
Theo: Stiles, I don’t want to go back, back to hell. You don’t know what it was like. It was just an endless nightmare on a loop. My sister would come up out of the floor looking like the girl from the movie, “The Ring” and she would chase me down and then she would always catch me, then she would shove her hands in my chest, breaking my ribs, and rip my heart out, her heart out. It just kept happening over and over. The place where it would happen would change, one time it was in the woods, one time it was at school, one time it was in the hospital. I don’t want that. I can’t go back to that.  
Stiles actually feels bad for Theo. It wasn’t Theo’s fault his parents sucked or that his sister did bad things to him. He wondered what all she did. Maybe she was a bad person who deserved to die, who was he to know. Theo was staring at him.  
Stiles: Theo, I’m sorry you went through all that. I wish I could have been there to help you through it. I can forgive you of somethings, others it will take me a while. Me forgiving you doesn’t mean I forgot what you did. You’ve always saved me even when I don’t trust you.  
Theo: Well all I can ask is that you forgive me. I can make excuses, but I won’t waste mine or your time. You’re human but you can spot bullshit. You’re smart, you’re the boy who runs with wolfs, the boy who overcame a trickster evil fox spirit. You fight the supernatural with just sheer will and a baseball bat. Theo chuckled. Stiles did too. This, this was good.  
Theo: Have you heard the song, “The Reason” by Hoobastank?  
Stiles: I don’t know, I may have. It doesn’t ring a bell…  
Theo: Well I was listening to the song, like really listening, to the lyrics and it’s like they say what I feel.  
Theo sees Stiles’ guitar in the corner of the room. He gets up and walks to the guitar. He points to it and asks Stiles  
Theo: May I??  
Stiles: Sure  
Theo picks up the guitar and walks back to the bed and then strums it.  
Theo: So, this song, the words, when I heard them, I thought of you. So just listen to the words, they may not be mine, but I’m saying them, and I mean them.

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do.  
But I continue learning.  
I never meant to do those things to you.  
And so I have to say before I go.  
That I just want you to know.  
I've found a reason for me.  
To change who I used to be.  
A reason to start over new.  
And the reason is you.  
I'm sorry that I hurt you.  
It's something I must live with every day.  
And all the pain I put you through.  
I wish that I could take it all away.  
And be the one who catches all your tears.  
That's why I need you to hear.  
I've found a reason for me.  
To change who I used to be.  
A reason to start over new.  
And the reason is you.  
And the reason is you.  
And the reason is you.  
And the reason is you.  
I'm not a perfect person.  
I never meant to do those things to you.  
And so I have to say before I go.  
That I just want you to know.  
I've found a reason for me.  
To change who I used to be.  
A reason to start over new.  
And the reason is you.  
I've found a reason to show.  
A side of me you didn't know.  
A reason for all that I do.  
And the reason is you.  
Theo then puts the guitar back where he had got it.  
Stiles: That was a good song, and if you meant what you said, that was kind of deep.  
Theo: I did mean them. Stiles, I came back to Beacon Hills for you. The doctors wanted you. I prevented that. I know I’m a dick but, I would never hurt you, or let anyone or anything hurt you. We may not be friends anymore, but the feelings I have for you won’t ever change. I just wanted to say “I’m sorry” in person, face to face. I could have called or texted you, but you deserve to be told face to face. I’m gonna go now, let you think about it.  
Theo turned away from Stiles and headed toward the door. He was just about to set foot into the hallway leading to the front door then he felt something, someone grab his wrist.  
Stiles: Theo, wait…  
It was Stiles, Stiles had grabbed his wrist. He pulled Theo and Theo turned around to face him.  
Stiles: Parrish told me about you, about you living in your truck  
Theo didn’t say anything.  
Stiles: Stay  
Theo: What??  
Stiles: Stay, I want you to stay. You said you want me to help you be a better person, you want me to forgive you, well now if you stay, I’ll be able to watch you and know where you are, so stay.  
Theo: When you say “Stay”, do your mean for like a half-hour more, or like stay the night—  
Stiles: Stay, like stay here with me and my dad. Live here. Theo, you’ve been dealt a shit hand in life and you dealt shit right back. Maybe, I don’t know, maybe if we team up, we can figure everything out. And Theo, I forgive you for about 75% of the shit you’ve done. Now let’s go to your truck and get your things. I’ll clear some room in my closet for some of your clothes.  
Theo: Stiles, why are you doing this? Don’t you have to talk to your dad?  
Stiles: Theo, I’m helping you. Don’t take this the wrong way, your pretty and smart, but you need help right now and I’m helping you even if you didn’t outright ask for it, now move your ass!!  
Theo: You think I’m pretty?  
Stiles: Yes, pretty annoying!!  
Theo: Stiles thinks I’m pretty  
There it is, there’s that shit-eating grin that Theo has trademarked. They haul all of Theo’s worldly possessions from his truck to Stiles' room. It only takes 8 trips between the 2 boys.  
They both flop down on Stiles’ bed exhausted. They lay there in silence, just the breathing of both of them is the only sound in the room.  
Theo: Stiles, do you really think I’m pretty, or cute?  
Stiles: Yes, if we’re going off of just looks, yes, you’re hot. You’re even hotter with this long hair and part you have going right above your forehead.  
Theo: Damn, thanks. I was just expecting a yes or no or even smartass answer, but I’ll take that answer you just gave.  
Stiles: You’re not a bad looking guy, Theo. You just have an attitude and you make shitty decisions.  
Theo: So, what you’re saying is, you think I’m cute and you want me but I’m too much of a bad boy for you.  
Stiles: Is that at all what I just said??  
Theo: I can read between the lines, Stiles. Just like I know you’re looking at me right now even though I’m not looking, and my eyes are shut.  
Stiles: Well I don’t often have hot murders in my bed  
Theo: “Often”  
Stiles: Shut up!!  
Theo: So how long have you thought I was hot?  
Stiles: When we were little, I thought you were cute then. I seem to recall we were each other’s first kiss, that time on the playground in the tunnel.  
Theo: Or that time I spent the night at your house, and you had a bad dream and I kissed you and told you I was here with you and wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you.  
Stiles: I wish I could go back to when we were little and stop all the bad things that happened to you. You didn’t deserve it.  
Theo finally opened his eyes and looked over at Stiles who was looking back at him.  
Theo: Thank you, Stiles. Theo reached over and grabbed Stiles’ hand and squeezed it.  
Stiles: For what??  
Theo: For, this. For everything. For letting me stay with you, for telling me you want me, and you think I’m hot—  
Stiles: I didn’t say I wanted you…  
Theo: Yeah ya did. Not verbally but you said it.  
Stiles starts to blush. Theo just smiles. Gawd that fucking smile, it’s like a hot knife through butter. Without thinking Stiles just leans in closing the gap and kissed Theo. If Theo was surprised, he didn’t show it. He kissed Stiles back. He pulled Stiles up on top of him so that Stiles was now leaning down kissing him. Stiles pulled away. Theo looked up at him. Theo grabbed Stiles’ head had a grip from his cheeks to his temples. He could see the look on Stiles’ face change.  
Theo: DON’T. Don’t think, don’t overthink. I want this, you want this. I know your brain is in overdrive right now and you’re listing off reasons to yourself why this is a bad idea, but stop, just stop. You kissed me, so somewhere inside, you wanted this. I just kissed back. It was good, I liked it, you liked it. That’s all that matters.  
Stiles: But, what if—  
Theo: NO. Stop. All we did was kiss; we’re still fully dressed. But I can see little Stiles is happy, not exactly little though…you wanna go slow, we’ll go slow, you wanna get naked and have hours of the best sex of your life, we’ll do it. You set the pace…  
Stiles: Fuck Theo, no one’s ever made my brain stop like that.  
Theo looks up at Stiles and just runs a hand under his shirt, a slow up and down motion going from his heart to his belly button. This seems to have a calming effect on Stiles. Theo can feel Stiles calm down.  
Theo: Stiles, what do you want to do??  
Stiles: Well, I mean making out was fun…  
Theo: Ok, you wanna do anything else?  
Stiles: I’ll let you know.  
And Stiles bent down and starting kissing Theo again, tongue licking Theo’s bottom lip until Theo slid his mouth open and Stiles slipped his tongue against Theo’s. Theo reached up and slid Stiles’ shirt off. His hands were all over Stiles’ back rubbing up and down. He worked his way down and stuck his hand down the back of Stiles' pants, just past the elastic of Stiles’ underwear. Stiles moaned into Theo’s mouth when he did. Theo slid his hand still under the elastic around to the front of Stiles. He undid the button of Stiles pants and then unzipped the zipper. Stiles was hard and his boxers had a wet spot from the pre-cum he was oozing.  
Theo: Damn Stiles he mumbled into Stiles mouth not wanting to break the kiss.  
Stiles: Look what you do to me, fucker!!  
Theo breaks the kiss with a laugh. An honest to goodness laugh. When was the last time he had laughed? Of course, it was Stiles, his Stiles who had made him laugh. Another reason Theo loved the boy so much. He was super powerful without being supernatural, the most powerful human being Theo ever met.  
Theo: You should see what you do to me…  
Stiles: Ok let’s strip and compare  
Theo: Compare? I know what yours looks like and I saw you look at me more than once in the showers at school.  
Stiles: Did NOT!!  
Theo: mmmhmm, sure.  
Stiles: Shut up and strip  
Theo: Ohhh aren’t we bossy? Yes Sir!!  
Theo picks up Stiles who is still on his lap, shirtless and dick hanging out of his unbuttoned pants and places Stiles where they are both standing up. Stiles takes his pant and underwear the rest of the way off. He then turns his attention to Theo who is just staring at him, lusting.  
Stiles: I have to do everything myself!!  
Stiles reached under Theo’s shirt and lifted it up and Theo raised his arms up to allow for the easy removal. Stiles then undid the button and zipper on Theo’s pants and slit both the pants and underwear down and Theo stepped over and out of them. It was now Stiles who was staring and lusting. Theo could smell it.  
Theo: Like what you see?? With that fucking grin on his face  
Stiles just reached out slowly and touched Theo, went over his chest, those well-defined pecks, those washboard abs, the V line near his hips. Not an ounce of fat was on this well Chiseled Greek god body. Stiles’ dick twitched and oozed more pre-cum as he touched Theo, and Theo noticed. He leaned upward as Stiles was just a bit taller than Theo and kissed him. Stiles brain was mush. He was going on just pure muscle movement. This beautiful but flawed boy was in his room, naked, kissing him and was going to be living with him. Is this what they were going to do all the time?? He could live with that. Theo then snapped him back to reality as he picked Stiles up and put him down gently on the bed and then went down in between Stiles lets and engulfed Stiles hard oozing dick into his mouth.  
Stiles: OH MY GOD!! FUCK FUCK FUCK OH OH OH DON’T STOP!!  
Theo did as he was told taking all of Stiles in his mouth. His finger was poking at Stiles hole. He could feel the heat radiating from his hole. He got his finger wet and slowly pushed it inside of Stiles. With his other free arm, he had placed it against Stiles abdomen to keep from being choked when Stiles would possibly buck up as he slid his finger in. He only had to apply slight pressure on his abs Stiles did buck but not too much. One finger turned into two. Stiles was a whimpering mess. Theo slowly let up until Stiles was no longer inside of him. Stiles let out a moan as his wet dick slapped against his stomach.  
Theo: Can I, I wanna fuck you. Can I fuck you, Stiles??  
Stiles: looks down at Theo. Let me suck your dick some and then you can fuck me. Theo nods.  
Theo stands up and stands next to the bed with his dick in Stiles' face. Stiles gives it a few tugs with his hands and then goes down on Theo. He had Theo squirming barely able to stay standing.  
Theo: That blowjob is amazing and you’re a good cocksucker, but if I let you keep going, I’m going to cum in less than a minute!!  
Stiles just grins. He makes a mental note of how to make Theo melt like candy in his hand.  
Stiles: Ok, well grab the lube over off my desk by my printer. Theo grabs the lube and pops it open pouring some on his self as he walks over. He lubes up Stiles hole. He grabs both of Stiles legs and puts them both on his shoulders. He lines up and then slowly enters Stiles’ tight warm hole. He goes slow but steady. Stiles is panting and Theo leans down to kiss him. He finally bottoms out, balls deep. He stays like that for a few seconds letting Stiles get used to it. Stiles starts flexing the muscle in his hole clenching around Theo’s dick.  
Theo: You fucker, you’re clenching your ass around me.  
Stiles: Well fuck me, bitch. He says playfully  
Theo: Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be. Ok well just remember you asked for this…  
Theo pulls back and then thrusts back in setting up a steady pace. Stiles eyes flutter and he’s just lost as Theo hits his Prostate with each and every thrust. If Theo keeps it up Stiles is going to be shooting his load hands free here real soon. Both boys know they won’t last long, this is a lustful fuck. It’s no surprise when 10min later Stiles is screaming, “I’m cumming, I’m gonna cum” and he does. It shoots upon him and over him. Theo feels Stiles tighten up as Stiles shoots his load and that sends Theo over the edge and now, he’s panting and telling Stiles that he’s gonna cum in him. Theo swears that all the cum in his body has now exited and is in Stiles ass. He falls down on top of Stiles and now Stiles’ cum is on both their stomachs. Theo just lays there waiting until he’s soft so he can pull out and then when he gets his energy back, he’ll clean up. That’s when they notice it.  
Stiles: Oh lord, tell me that isn’t what I think it is…  
Theo: Um, it’s a knot.  
Stiles: I thought you weren’t like the other werewolves, that you are a chimera.  
Theo: Well I guess they didn’t remove the DNA strand that causes knotting.  
Stiles: Haven’t you fuck others before?  
Theo: Yes, but this hasn’t happened before.  
Stiles: OH MY GOD. I’m your mate, that’s why it hasn’t happened before. I’m your fucking mate. Great, just great. You’re getting fucked for now on  
Theo smiles down at Stiles.  
Stiles: Why the FUCK, are you smiling??  
Theo: You’re my mate, we’re bonded. I’ve always liked you, always been drawn to you, felt a connection to you.  
Stiles: That would be sweet if there wasn’t a knot in my ass.  
Theo: Well it’s my ass now apparently!!  
Stiles: I hate you!!  
Theo: You love me  
Stiles: I love curly fries  
Theo: when my knot goes down, I’ll clean us up, draw us a bath and I’ll go buy you some curly fries and a double bacon cheeseburger.  
Stiles: You do that, and maybe, just maybe, I’ll love you for it…  
Theo: Ok babe. And just smiles at Stiles.  
Stiles shakes his head  
Theo: What??  
Stiles: Do you realize how fast we’ve moved in of I don’t know 3 hours or so. I went from loathing you to inviting you into my house to you moving in with me to us having sex, to finding out I’m your mate to telling each other “I love you” and you called me babe.  
Theo: Stiles, this is Beacon Hills, nothing happens the way it should. He says sleepily  
Stiles: Theo, if you fall asleep on top of me with both of us covered in my cum with your knot up my ass, I will beat you with my baseball bat  
Theo: Stiles, the sex was awesome right?  
Stiles: Yep, right until it ended.  
Theo: 5 more min and I’m sure I’ll be able to slide out.  
Theo turns to look at Stiles who doesn’t look at all thrilled  
Theo: I’m sorry. He kisses Stiles and Stiles kisses back  
Stiles: Well if you’re telling the truth, there’s no way you could’ve known. I don’t know if Scott knotted with Allison and if he has or not with Kira. Not something we talk about.  
Theo: are you going to tell Scott and the pack about, well, us??  
Stiles: They’re probably already going to know. You guys can sense and smell every fucking thing.  
Just then Theo’s knot goes down and he’s able to slide out of Stiles.  
Stiles: ugh, get off me  
Theo: Stiles, babe, you need to be nicer to me  
Stiles: NICER?? I just let you fuck me, breed me, and knot in me, then I let your heavy ass lay on top of me for 20 fucking minutes!! Tell me how am I not nice.  
Theo: You’re cute when you’re flustered.  
Stiles: THEO, please get up, I wanna wash off, I have to pee and I’m hungry.  
Theo: SHHHH. I’ll take care of you. Just relax.  
Theo picks up Stiles still stomach to stomach.  
Theo: wrap your legs around me and I’ll carry us to the shower.  
Stiles: I can walk you know  
Theo: Stiles, just wrap your legs around me unless you want me to drag them like some fucking caveman who drags their knuckles.  
Stiles: You’re cute when you’re bossy, too bad that won’t happen often!!  
Theo takes them into the bathroom where they shower together, Stiles clean Theo and Theo cleans Stiles. They finish up and then head back into Stiles room.  
Theo: Whoo, this room smells like sex.  
Stiles: Yeah it does. Going to have to buy candles, wax warmers, and incense to keep it from always smelling like this.  
Theo just laughs and goes back to the bathroom and grabs the Febreze. Theo walks back into Stiles room and sprays. Stiles opens up the window and turns on the fan.  
Theo: You ready to go?  
Stiles: Go where?  
Theo: Burger Curly fries…??  
Stiles: Oh, yeah. Let’s go  
Stiles slaps Theo on the ass. Theo looks at him shocked but then grins.  
Theo: You gonna be ready for round 2 when we get back?  
Stiles: Are YOU going to be ready for round 2 when we get back??  
Theo: HUH??  
Stiles: We can go again when we get back, but I’m fucking your ass this time  
Theo smiles and starts his truck. He’s happy. He’s out of hell, he’s not sleeping in his truck anymore, he just had sex with the boy he loves. The boy he loves, his boyfriend, his mate.  
Stiles: what, what are you smiling about.  
Theo: I’m happy I sent you that text and that you answered.  
Stiles: So, this is going to be like our first date.  
Theo smiles and nods his head and a smile dances across his face. Stiles reaches over the center console and takes Theo’s hand and intertwines their fingers and looks at Theo with a smile.  
Stiles: Theo, do me a favor  
Theo: Hmm??  
Stiles: Don’t tell everyone I’m your mate, I’m not ashamed or anything, but I just like the word “Boyfriend” better.  
Theo: “Boyfriend”? I like the sound of that too. Boyfriend


End file.
